jfsccwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Laenjstrym
Introduction/Summary Total Population: 110, 000 (approx.) Human/Witch Ratio: 500:1 Exports: Elementum, Lobelia Petals, Lux Minerals and Various Cloths and Material (satin, silk, cotton, denim etc…) Humanoid Sentient Inhabitants: Humans, Witches, Daemons, Angels and Faeries Laenjstrym is the northernmost country of Thallidor and an independent nation since the times of Old. They have good trading and alliances with Alfyre, Droh and the Southern Inhabitants of Aurora. Laenjstrym is home to the oldest living being in Thallidor; Christopher Grymm (720 years of age). Laenjstrym is one of the original territories of Thallidor and is currently ruled by Queen and Monarch Lydia Heartstone. Laenjstrym is currently feuding with the Northern Inhabitants of Aurora, but war hasn’t been announced yet. Flag Geography Laenjstrym resides in the northernmost region of Thallidor. There are four main capitals, one of which now lies in ruin. Off to the north-eastern coast lies the Tesl Ranges. The ranges are extremely high and rocky, providing protection from the chilling winds that come from the west. The Ranges also conceal the Forge, an ancient Library that contains a vast array of Spellbooks and is taken residence by the High Council Members. Crops and livestock vary depending on the town or city that one resides in, due to the varying richness of soil and the fact that moving more north the weather becomes more temperate. Depending on the location, the geography differs greatly. Gardyna has a fusion of both technological and plant based living. However, Thores and Lustorya are much more technologically based and orderly in the sense that Thores is the capital and very diplomatic about particular issues. Lustorya has a large mine in the outskirts of the city called the Lustoran Quarry, which mines Lux Stones which are exported and used in the creation of streetlamps and batteries. From the far south west corner of Laenjstrym the Aether (largest river in the northern-hemisphere) runs diagonally across the country creating three major lakes situated close to the major cities. Lake Esther (situated on the outskirts of Zenith), Lake of Mirrors (situated in the north of Thores) and Lake Midnight (situated in-between Lustorya and Gardyna) are extremely large lakes which freeze over during the harsh Winters and used as places for young children to play. The last mass geographical point in Laenjstrym is the Forest of the Forgotten. South-west from Gardyna it has stood since Thallidor was first created and shields Gardyna from attack from the South (although very unlikely). Due to the forest being so close to Gardyna it causes much tree and plant life to become fused with the town and makes it a very ecologically friendly settlement. Thores and the Tesl Ranges (lowest point) are just under 400 meters above sea level with the other cities and towns ranging between 150 – 250 meters above sea level. This causes the temperature around Thores and the Ranges to drop more during the winter season. Climate Laenjstrym has a rather temperate climate, due to being situated to the northernmost point of Thallidor. During Summer and Autumn, they can experience highs of up to 30°C and lows of about 3/0°C. However, during Winter the temperature drastically drops to a maximum of 10°C and a minimum of -8/-10°C. Spring is characterized by a mixture of the Winter weather in the first month, steady temperate equilibrium during the middle and warmer temperatures towards the end. Snow is common during the Winter months and is usually heavier in Thores and the Tesl Ranges due to being high in altitude than the other cities. Precipitation is quite generous throughout the majority of the year and ensures that the soil of Laenjstrym is extremely fertile and prepared to sustain large cultivations of crops. Due to the large Tesl Ranges, the chilly winds from the north and west are partially blocked and also give protection. The mountains are also known to become covered in snow during the Winters and most of Spring. The strangest occurrence to the weather of Laenjstrym is the tendency for dangerous electrical storms to ravage the countryside. There are many conspiracies as to why they occur but the answer is more advanced than first thought. Major Cities/Towns '''Thores (pn: T-or-ess)''' Population: 50, 000 Residing in the heart of Laenjstrym, Thores is the diplomatic capital of the Monarchy and home to the Royal Family. In the centre of the major city lies the Marble Palace, which (as the name suggests) is made entirely of white marble and was warded by the Grymm family 500 years prior to the present day. On the outskirts of the city, the Grymm Mansion stands proudly and is home to the last surviving Zenites. The family own a large bakery in the middle of the town, which is extremely popular with the locals. Christopher Grymm (oldest living being in Thallidor and the eldest sibling of the Grymm family) is the manager of the bakery and also happens to be a member of the Monarch’s Chosen Circle. The Chosen Circle are the representatives of each capital city, who have a say in the Monarch’s choices. '''Lustorya (pn: Luss-tor-ee-ya)''' Population: 35,000 North-east from Thores, lies the city of Lustorya. Lustorya is widely known throughout Laenjstrym and most of Thallidor for being mass producers of spirits and wines. This combined with the constant partying attitude of the townspeople earned this city the nickname, “City of Light.” The nickname also summarises the amount of light produced from the Lux mineral which is used to power their streetlights. Lustorya along with Thores have the smallest population of Witches compared to humans with only 15% of the population being users of Witchcraft. The Grymm Families cousins live within the town and operate one of the larger companies dedicated to producing absinthe. '''Gardyna (pn: Gar-dee-nar)''' Population: 25,000 South-east from Thores, the city of Gardyna (more commonly referred to as the “City of Gardens”) is a perfect fusion of both flora and technology. Gardyna is consumed by the Forest of the Forgotten, and instead of destroying the trees and reclaiming back the lost territory, the Gardynians decided to embrace Nature and that was the birth of Gardyna. With extremely fertile soil and a brilliant climate, the growth of produce and livestock is high. Gardyna has a reasonably population of Witches, with up to 45% of the population being practitioners of Witchcraft. '''Zenith (pn: Zee-n-ith)''' Population: 0 Zenith is in the far south-western corner of Laenjstrym and was originally known as the Witches Capital. However, after a mysterious attack on the major city 700 years ago, much of the population was destroyed and very few people still exist today. The remains of the town are crumbled buildings, the skeletal remains of the long-dead people and most mysteriously; the skeleton of a large-winged reptilian beast (which is later referred to by Christopher as a Dragun). It is also stated that the near genocide of all Zenites created a mass pool of dark energy, which has only been tapped into once, over 700 years ago. '''Seoul (pn: Sh-ou-l)''' Population: 250 Seoul is located on the outskirts of Lustorya and is largely unknown due to the mysterious history this town has. Many records on the settlement were destroyed during the past 500 years and all that remain a folklore and myths about it. '''Ternua (pn: T-er-nu-ar)''' Population: 1, 000 Ternua is a small town situated on the very edge of Laenjstrym’s south-western coast (past Zenith). The town is home to many Witches, who operate various shops that sell objects and trinkets involved in Witchcraft. Ternua survived the War of the Flame due to being so isolated away from human contact. '''Sentin (pn: Se-n-tee-n)''' Population: 2, 500 Situated at the base of the Tesl Ranges, the small settlement of Sentin houses the sworn guardians of the Forge. These guardians were blessed with a combination of human blood and angel grace to result in peak physical shape. This species later came to be known as the Nephilim. Government, Currency and Politics Laenjstrym is under the watchful rule of a Monarch (either a king or a queen) but they don’t hold authority over the entirety of the nation. The Leaders of each capital, as well as the High Council of Witchcraft must be in agreeance with the Monarch before laws and decrees can be made. '''The Monarch''' The Heartstone Family (also referred to as the Royal Family) are the rulers of Laenjstrym and have been for approximately several hundred years. In the beginning, the Monarch’s had supreme control over the entirety of Laenjstrym but eventually the Lords and Leaders of the capitals decreed that the Monarch give up a majority of their power, or risk creating a war with the other nations. Deciding to follow the words of the other leaders, the Chosen Circle was founded. The Monarch is in charge of addressing problems of the people, but during recent times the ideals of the Queen or King have become more selfish. Queen Lydia however, is the complete opposite of her mother and father, and is far more involved with the public and has created alliances with neighbouring countries such as Alfyre and Eda. '''Chosen Circle''' The Chosen Circle (also referred to as the Order of the Powerless) is an organization founded by the leaders of Lustorya, Gardyna and Zenith to take away some of the power the Monarch held. The existing members of the Chosen Circle are Christopher Grymm (Representative for Zenith), Bartholomew Kennith (Representative for Lustorya), Celeste Goldenheart (Representative for Gardyna) and lastly the High Council of Witchcraft. They are called upon in times of need by the Monarch to discuss matters that either need to capitals attention or a decision/decree must be made. '''High Council of Witchcraft''' The High Council of Witchcraft (more commonly referred to as the High Commission) is a Coven of powerful Witches who are also part of the Chosen Circle. Members of the High Council include the entire Grymm family bloodline, and various famous Witch-bloodlines. Their base is in the Forge which is concealed by the Tesl Ranges. The High Council were founded after the destruction of Zenith because the surviving Witches decided that protection was needed to try and keep the remainder of the Witch population safe. Although many Witches are a part of the Council only 10 people are elite members, and this includes Christopher, Tory and Alistair Grymm. '''Currency''' Being the centre of a major Trading System, Laenjstrym has multiple Currency Exchange Booths throughout the capital cities (excluding Zenith) which allow quick change of currencies. This is helpful for people who have migrated from other countries within Thallidor. The main currency however, of Laenjstrym is the use of the pence, shillings and pounds. 12 pennies = 1 shilling 20 shillings = 1 pound OR 240 pennies = 1 pound Social Structures, Class and Power Technology and Travel Communication Magic '''History/Origin''' '''Branches of Witchcraft''' Clothing and Attire Religion and Spirituality Family and Marriage Race '''Humans''' '''Witches''' '''Daemons''' '''Angels''' '''Faeries (The Fey)''' '''Reproduction''' Sexuality and Gender Education '''The Institute''' '''The Council of Witchcraft''' Architecture Flora and Fauna Exports Main Characters